The Daily Days of Night Raid
by Adrian1996Tai
Summary: In the anime, you always seen the good ones kill the bad ones. How about we take the killing part out and put in an ordinary school life in it ?


**The Daily Days of Night Raid**

Tatsumi woken up by the sound of his alarm clock placed just right beside his bed. A letter on top of the table catches his attention as soon as he wakes up.

"A letter….for me?" As he reaches his hands to grab it and he reads it out.

"Tatsumi, I've just enrol you into one of the best schools in the capital only for imperial arms users. You will be in the same class as me and Mine. Akame

"All right, now I can know more about Imperial Arms."

"You will be late if you keep on mumbling to yourself." Mine knocks on the door.

"I'm…I'm…coming, just a sec." As Tatsumi exits his room, he is accompanied by Mine and Akame, who are just standing outside of his door. Mine and Akame both are wearing the same outfits as they used to and Akame is slinging her backpack on one side while holding her Imperial Arms on one hand. After taking their breakfast, all of them exited the front door knowing that they're about to start a new school life soon.

**In school**

"Wow, I didn't expect that they're so many teigu users in the capital" Tatsumi questioned.

"What do you think that only the army, Night Raid and the Jeagers have teigu only? You're so foolish." Mine replied.

"Let's find our class immediately and we still have an assembly to attend to." Akame break up the conversation.

5…5S2, is that our class? Mine asked.

"Of course" A familiar voice from behind makes the three of them turns their heads. "Sh..Sheele, you are in the same class as ours?" Akame asked

"Yes. At first I thought I was the only one who studied here until I met you guys." "Let's go to the assembly since we now knew where our class are." Tatsumi said.

The three girls nod instantly.

**The Assembly**

"Good morning everyone, I'm your Student Council President. Just call me President Esdeath is enough. Don't afraid to consult me whenever you have any problems in school."

After the President laid out the school's rules, it is time for each and every clubs to introduce themselves as well as their Club Presidents.

A purple hair female stands in the middle of the hall.

"I…I didn't know Sheele was also a Club President." Akame questioned.

"Good morning everyone, I think this is the first time we met. First of all, my name is Sheele. My teigu is in the form of a huge pair of scissors. I'm the President of the Origami Club."

"Wow…Origami Club." Akame excites.

"Next is the Pet Society Club" the voice came from the speakers around the hall echoed. "My name is Seryuu Ubiquitous, the President of the Pet Society Club, nice to meet everyone. My teigu is a hekatonkheires called Koro."

After all of the clubs have been introduced the last one is the kendo club.

A black-haired girl, who was still sucking her lollipop, can be seen walking up the stage.

Tatsumi notices Akame is acting weird. "A…Akame, are you all right?" Tatsumi questioned.

Before Akame could answer, the girl on stage is speaking.

"Hi, everyone, I believe this is the first time I met everyone here." She suddenly turns her sights onto a certain long black hair female whose right hand has been held by Tatsumi.

"Akame, please calm down. We don't want to make a ruckus here." Tatsumi tried to explain.

As the young girl continues, "I'm…the President of the kendo Club and I'm…Kurome. Please feel free to join if you are interested…..Akame onee-chan."Kurome smiles as she looked towards her elder sister.

"O…onee-chan?" Mine and Tatsumi said in unison.

**After the Assembly**

Akame was still very angry about the whole incident that happened during the assembly just now.

Mine and Sheele are so worried for her and Tatsumi is trying all he can to stop Akame to think about that incident.

"The person that I wanted to kill is the dearest person to me." Akame keeps on mumbling to herself.

Tatsumi suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders and shook hard. "Please! Akame! Get a grip!"

Akame's bright red eyes suddenly shed into tears. "I…I…I'm sorry. Please…leave me alone."

As she walked straight pass Tatsumi and the girls.

"Onee chan I knew I could find you here." Kurome said.

Akame stopped in her tracks and turn around to face her younger sister.

"What…do you want?" said Akame in a stern tone.

"I…want nothing from you…but…since you are so good in wielding your teigu, I want you to join the kendo Club." Akame clenched her fists.

"Akame, please stop!" Tatsumi screamed.

Mine wrapped her hands around Akame's belly. "Mine, please let me go." "No! Until you put your sword away from Kurome's face."

"I'm your only sister and you are still daring enough to point your Murasame in front of me." Kurome taunts her.

"All right, I make you a deal. In a match of kendo and if you manage to knock me off of my feet, I will find someone to join the club rather than you. But…you MUST join if…you lose."

"You…LITTLE…!" Akame breaks free of Mine's grip and grabs Kurome's black uniform.

"Please! Akame!" Sheele steps in between of them to stop the fight.

"During lunchtime, 1p.m. 2nd floor after the Science lab, I'll meet you there."Kurome answered and then Akame pushes her sister back.

"I'll see you later, onee-chan."

**Before the Fight**

Nobody dared to speak a word to Akame as all of them walked back towards their classroom.

"A…Akame, are you all right?" Tatsumi asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I've just gone a little bit out of control."

"I'm sorry for what your sister said earlier."

"Could we just stop this conversation? I'm already tired of that incident just now." Mine grumbles.

"I'm sorry Mine about what happen earlier." Akame apologises. "Let's just forget about it."

As the clock keeps ticking away, the fight between the sisters is drawing near by the seconds. Akame totally couldn't concentrate in class as Tatsumi began to feel sorry for her.

**Kurome's POV**

"Eh…you're going to fight your sister later?" Seryuu said in a usually joyfully tone.

"Apparently, yes."

"I was just asking her to join the kendo Club only and I was totally caught off guard by her. I didn't expect her to attack me so suddenly."

"P…President Esdeath. I…I'm so sorry for what happen earlier between my sister and I. I promise it won't happen again." Kurome tried to explain.

"Sibling rivalry is a common thing here. I forgive you this time. There will be no next time." President Esdeath sends her message to Kurome in a stern tone.

"Yes!"

**Kurome's POV ended**

**The fight**

As the bell rang for the 1p.m. lunch break, Akame grabs her teigu and walks to the kendo club without a sign of weakness.

"I think she will win." Tatsumi said confidently.

"Of course she will! Are you an idiot?" Mine replied.

"Let's all quickly go to the event. President Esdeath hates people who are late." Sheele explained.

"Do you best Akame, I know you will win!" Mine tried to cheer her up as all of them stood outside of the club.

"Akame onee-chan!"

"Kurome…you!"

As both of the sisters stood in the middle of the club unsheathing their swords immediately and stare at each other intensely.

As Akame positioned herself in her usual fighting form so does her sister.

"I won't go easy on you!" Akame taunts

"Me too."

Seryuu reaches in her pocket and grabs her whistle as she stood in between both of the sisters.

"1…2…3…phht!"

Akame lunges forward and Kurome immediately falls back and she successfully attack Kurome on her leg making her unstable in her footing and fell down in a matter of seconds.

"When…you said you won't go easy, you really meant it."

"Of course, I meant it!" Akame replied

"1-0. Akame gets the first point." Seryuu the referee said to the crowd.

As Kurome began to stand up and takes her position to fight her sister in the next round, Tatsumi begins to fear that Kurome maybe is just toying with her sister.

"I think she is just toying with Akame. She couldn't be this weak." Tatsumi explained to Sheele and Mine.

"You're right. I could see it in her eyes that she was just testing her to see how far can Akame go." Mine continues.

As the whistle blows, another round is already taking place.

"It's my turn now! Argh….!" Kurome screams

"That's fast." Akame almost got hit by her attack but managed only just to avoid it.

"You…almost got me there." Akame smirks at Kurome.

"I told you I won't go easy on you, onee-chan."

Before Akame could position herself, Kurome already strike a blow at her left hand making her fell down on the floor and dropped her kendo sword and then Kurome pointed her sword in front of Akame's face.

"The scores is 1-1." Akame pushes her away as Tatsumi rushed out to check on her hand.

"How was your hand?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm okay. Don't worry too much about me. I'm stronger than you think I am."

As Tatsumi walks back to his seat, Mine and Sheele ask him regarding Akame's conditions.

Both of the sisters once again positioned themselves in the middle of the ring as they await Seryuu's whistle.

"3rd round…start!"

"Not this time! Yaaaah!" Akame screams.

A few shards of wooden splinter could be seen flying in the air as Kurome manages to block her attack.

"As expected from you, Kurome."

As Kurome tries to free herself from Akame and at that moment she was caught off guard and that's when Akame makes her attack.

"This is it." Akame screams as she stabs the back of her sister.

"Arrgh…!"

Akame turns her back around as Kurome is still on her back lying on the floor. She couldn't believe she was just caught off guard by her own move.

"2-1 to your own eldest sister."

"You…got lucky."

"4th round…begin!"

"No more fooling around! This is it! I'm going all out against you!" Kurome rages on.

"I'm ready…!" Akame screams as she rans towards Kurome.

Both of them are neck-to-neck with each other's attacks. One attacks another one defends.

As this kind of attacks continues on, Kurome found a small exposed area in Akame's side an she took the chance. She uses her leg to lock against hers and managed to hit Akame in the forehead.

"Akame!" Screams from Mine, Sheele and Tatsumi could be heard coming from the side of the ring.

"I'm…I'm…okay."

Kurome slowly walks towards her sister and puts her hand into her pocket and takes out a tissue.

"Here, use this." Kurome handed out a piece of tissue paper to Akame for her to wipe of her blood that is slowing coming out of her forehead.

The reply that Kurome get is a push from her sister.

"I insist you wipe it off."

Kurome immediately uses her left hand to hold Akame's both hands and then helps her wipe it off.

"Wh...what? Her sister has this kind of soft spot?" as Mine eyes widened.

"How sweet is that?" Sheele thought.

"I don't need your sympha…"

"Please just let me wipe it off and we'll continue." Kurome interrupts.

"I maybe your sister who is trying to kill you but don't forget that I still care about my elder sister." Kurome explained as Akame blushes.

"Th…Th…Thank you."

Kurome looks at her sister with a smile on her face.

"5th and final round…BEGIN!"

Both of them as usual stand side by side facing each other like they usually did.

Kurome charges forward towards her sister as Akame manages to dodge all of her attacks.

The tides have turn and now it is time for Akame to attack.

*To the left

*To the right

Kurome manages to dodge all of them as they positioned themselves for one last time as they go in for the kill.

"Yaaaah!" Both of them screamed at the same time.

The whole crowd was in shocked. The one that fell down was Akame instead of Kurome. Akame was busying charging forward but she didn't notice that Kurome was aiming her leg all along and managed to get a strike onto her knee which makes her lose her balance.

"I…I…I won!"

"A…Akame!" Tatsumi screams as he rushed towards her side.

Sheele quickly makes her lie down on her lap as Mine tries to help Sheele to get Akame on her feet. Eventually, after the match ended the three of them are inside of the doctor's office and he said that Akame is just fine only a minor bruise.

"Thank goodness, you are okay, Akame." Tatsumi said in a concern tone.

A knock on the door caught the attention of them and it was none other than Kurome who is entering.

"Onee…Onee-chan. I…I'm…I'm so sorry…for what I did." Kurome bows down before her sister.

"It's okay…In every competition; there should be a winner and a loser. It's just a minor bruise."

"You beat me…fair and square. Isn't that good for you? You finally beat me, your sister, Akame. Even though you never beaten me before and now you did."

"I know…"

"In the end your sister is just happy…end of story. She forgives you on what you did to her." Mine tries to brighten things up.

"A deal is a deal. I'll join your club."

"There you have it. Your own sister is now officially a member." Tatsumi said

"Welcome to the kendo club, onee-chan."

"Yes, Kurome."

As both of them hugged each other and they finally agree to put all of their hatred in the past behind and start a new life together with each other for this new semester as they no longer are enemies.


End file.
